My Stupid Alter Ego
by QRgirlygirl
Summary: Raimundo uses the Moby Morpher to transform into a girl merely out of curiosity. It starts out as shear fun, but before you know it, he's hooked on the idea of using his "feminine side" to his advantage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, here's a new sweet story just for all of you. If you had read the summary, yes, Raimundo turns into a girl. Get ready for some great comedy, and some sweet romance with Rai and Kim and even Clay has someone. This will be a short story so hopefully it won't take long to finish. **

**Note: Italicized text is the person speaking in their mind. **

"Man I'm bored," Raimundo Pedrosa whined.

_There has to be something to do around,_ he thought.

The xiaolin dragons in training had not been training for four days because Master Fung was sick with the flu. They were all glad to get a break but now at the same time they had nothing to do. They would try to do things here and there but at th end of the day, they had a small case of boredom.

Raimundo got up from his mat and walked out of his cubical. Not wanting to do much but just look around and try to find something exciting in this old temple if that was possible. Then he had spotted the one thing he'd always find interesting. Kimiko, the dragon of fire.

Kimiko was standing behind the doorway barely poking her head through as though trying to sneak a look at something. He walked up behind her. Kimiko turned around when she felt his presence and had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Rai," she said in a low whisper, "You've got to see this, cause you won't believe it," she was filled with some bit of excitement. Raimundo was very curious now and looked into the doorway with Kimiko.

"Oh hun, you haven't changed a bit haven't you," said an unfamiliar voice with a slight country accent.

As Rai looked into the dinning room, he saw Clay at the table talking with, a girl. Raimundo's eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his face with interest. _Oh ho ho. What do we have here? _Rai thought with amusement.

Raimundo pulled Kimiko's arm to bring her attention to him.. "Whoa, Clay has a girl and doesn't tell me about it. This is rich," he said in a whisper and laughing.

"Tell me about it, Raimundo, a girl's gotta know these things too," Kimiko said.

The nosy dragons looked through the doorway again to spy on a seemingly new couple.

"So how's it been Bell Bell," Clay asked.

"Just great, especially since I got to see you again Clay Bear," the girl said with slight baby talk.

Just then the spying duo could not contain their laughter, so ran to the other end of the hall where they couldn't be heard.

After some snickering, "Bell Bell," said Kimiko, "Clay Bear," said Raimundo. And then they went into a fit of soft laughter.

"I've gotta go in there," Rai said walking toward the dinning room.

Kimiko tried to stop him, "Rai, no, no, no, no," she pleaded but it didn't work.

"Hello," Rai said with an obvious fake casual voice.

"Oh hey Rai, Kim," Clay said as Kimiko came around the corner.

"Hi!" the girl said with excitement and perkiness.

"So Clay," said the girl, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends here?" she said with perky, quirkiness, and a slight Texan accent.

"Yeah Clay, introduce us," Rai pressed on.

"Right, of course," Clay said, he stood from his chair and walked toward Kimiko and Raimundo, who had smirks on their faces, and the girl came along.

Clay cleared his throat, "Well ya'll, this Isabel Jones, a good friend of mines from Texas."

Rai and Kim gave each other knowing looks.

"Good friends, huh," Rai said with such sarcasm, earning a glare from Clay and a hard elbow jab from Kimiko.

"And Isabel these are my friends Raimundo and Kimiko," he said.

"Hey," Kimiko greeted.

"Sup'" said Raimundo.

"Very nice to meet ya'll," said Isabel. "Well I'm afraid I won't be staying long, I'll be here for a whole week so I'll come by again, but I have to go now," she went to put on a backpack and went to the door.

"And remember you said you'd meet me later on today Clay Bear," she shouted at Clay and left.

"I'll remember!" Clay shouted back. He looked back at his teammates as they looked at him knowingly.

Then Raimundo spoke, "Well, Well, Well, our Clay is a babe magnet," he said with a wide grin and laughed so hard. Kimiko laughed a little too.

"Now look, there ain't nothing between us okay," Clay told them, "She and I have been fiends since we were kids and that's it."

"Yeah alright, _Clay Bear,_" he said mockingly, and laughed some more.

Clay growled a little at him before storming off.

"Rai, why'd you have to do that to him?" Kimiko asked.

"Cause it's fun to tease him, simple as that Kim," he flashed a smile at her and she giggled.

"Say, how about we do something together with our free time before we die of boredom," he asked hopefully.

"Can't I actually have somewhere to be," Raimundo felt absolutely crushed but didn't show it.

"Oh Okay, I'll just have fun by myself."

"Alright this was fun but like I said, there's somewhere that I have to be see ya," and Kimiko left.

Kimiko went to her room to get changed. _Raimundo wasn't asking me out on a date was he. _She thought for a moment. _No way, I'm sure that wasn't it at all._

* * *

"Well this is just peachy, what am I suppose to do now," Raimundo was still moping about his lost chance to spend time with Kimiko.

_Now I might as well be all alone and bored. _He groaned with frustration. He walked to the shen gon wu vault. _Maybe there's something in here I can play with. _He used the combination to open the staircase and walked down them. He looked through each drawer to find something of interest. Then he came across the Moby Morpher shen gon wu. He had always wanted to try this wu but never got the chance to. He brought it with him to his room.

"Okay, how should I use this?" he asked himself.

He first used the wu to transform his matt into a mattress.

"Yes! I should have tried that a long time ago." He looked around him. "Now what should I do with it?"

He thought hard on what else he could do for fun. He walked into Kimiko's room to look for something to transform in there as a prank. He turned all the stuff that was on the top of her dresser into garbage. He looked around in her room some more then he came across a book on her matt. He picked it up and looked at the cover. On it was a guy who was rather feminine looking and was wearing a dress. Raimundo let out a chuckle and read the summary on the back. It was one of those weird manga stories and this one was about a guy who is put in an all girls school so he cross dresses to keep from getting caught.

"Wow, never knew that Kimiko was into that stuff," he said

He was suddenly reminded of a show he found Kimiko watching on the internet. He couldn't remember the name but it was about a guy who whenever he got splashed with water he'd turn into a girl.

"Imagine a dude having to turn into a chick," he laughed to himself, but then suddenly a lightbulb went over his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, I couldn't do that, that would be stupid," he said trying to dismiss his idea, but he had a second thought.

"Although, it could be interesting, I've always been curious on what that would be like."

Raimundo positioned himself in front of the mirror, "This could actually be fun, it wouldn't hurt, just for a little bit."

Rai took a deep breath, put the Moby Morpher over his chest, "Okay, Moby Morpher! What would I look like as a girl." He closed his eyes, waved his arms over his body with the Moby Morpher and made himself change. When he was done, he put down the Moby Morpher.

Raimundo slowly opened his eyes afraid of what he was going to see. Once they were fully opened he was shocked. He saw himself in the mirror as a girl. A genuine, very cute, good looking, very feminine girl, not at all like a guy dressed like a girl.

He was a bit smaller in height so his shoku robes were loose on him, his hair looked straighter and neater, was a bit longer and parted down the middle. He looked at his hands which were smaller and more female like. He took off his black tunic revealing the white sleeveless shirt that was underneath, he lifted the white shirt halfway to see that his chiseled abs and muscles have been replaced with a flat stomach and a curvy body. And there was one more thing he had to check. He closed his eyes tight, spread out his arms, and hugged himself around the upper body, where he felt, very real and very well sized, breast. Of all things, that shocked him the most.

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted then he covered his mouth. His voice was now a girl voice, much higher in pitch. "Woah! Even my voice is different."

He puts his hands on himself to get more familiar with his new body. From his upper body to his legs, his hands felt every strange new body parts and all the lovely curves he now had. Then he looked at himself in the mirror again.

He put his hands through his now fuller and softer hair, "this is just too weird," he said in his female voice, "But this is kind of cool." He turned and twisted looking at himself this way and that.

"Man, who'd think that I'd be so hot as a girl," he flashed himself a smile to his female form in the mirror, "I mean woah, I'd go out with me,"

Then he made poses that he believed that a girl would make, admiring himself. Then he heard someone calling.

"Hey Kimiko!"

"Oh no that's Dojo," Rai said recognizing the voice, "What should I do," he said almost panicked. He picked up the Moby Morpher to change back but he stopped himself.

"Wait a minute, I could have a lot of fun with this," a smirk appeared on his lips. He lifted up his black tunic and held it to his chest and waited.

"Kimiko are you here! Cause I really need your help," Dojo tried to walk into Kimiko's cubical but then he saw a girl he didn't know.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Raimundo screamed and made himself blush, "Don't walk in on a girl when she's changing," sounding panicked and dramatic.

Dojo was so surprised he didn't think straight, he squirmed and rambled. He then covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he apologized and slithered away fast. But then stopped.

Raimundo was laughing his head off at Dojo's reaction. It was just like his usual laugh only high pitched. Dojo came back to the room with a suspicious look on his face.

"Wait a second, who are you?" he demanded.

"You tell me," girl Raimundo said to him like nothing was wrong and smiling sweetly.

Dojo and girl Raimundo stared at each other for a good whole minite.

"Well I gotta go," he said, and dropped his tunic on Dojo as he ran out of the room.

"Wait! Hold on!" Dojo tried to tell the girl, and removing the tunic from his head.

Raimundo turned around, "By the way, Kimiko isn't here bye-bye," he waved at Dojo and ran off.

"No you can't leave. Intruder! Intruder!" Dojo shouted, "Intru- oh, she's already gone."

"Maybe it's alright though, she knew Kimiko's name. That was probably one of her girlfriends or something,"

Then another thought came to Dojo, _I know I've never seen her before but something about her seems so... familiar. _

Dojo tried to think of where he might have seen that girl before, but couldn't figure it out.

**So what did you think pretty funny I hope. ****I hope nobody hates me for turning Rai into a girl, b****ut I just thought this would be fun idea. ****Be sure to leave your reviews for me, cause I won't update until you do. ****Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey! I was very pleased with everyone's reaction to this new story, and I'll be glad to get it moving along. Here will be the start of the crazy antic Rai gets into. So hope you get a good laugh out of this. Enjoy!**

"Wow, she's cute," a random town in guy said.

"Man what a hottie," said another random guy.

"If only I'd known sooner a cutie like that was around,"

"Hey, very sexy,"

Cat calls were coming from every direction. If only these boys knew that this "hottie" they like so much was really a guy. Raimundo, who was walking down town in his girl form, couldn't help but laugh. He was having a lot of fun with this. The looks of the boys who saw him, the drool that they let spill everywhere, and one guy even whistled at him. For Raimundo it was just like when he was a boy, he would get so many adoring looks and comments from girls, though they wouldn't have been this expressive. He liked the attention, just as long they didn't try anything.

"Ho, ho, like bees to honey. Nothing at all new for me," Rai said to himself, "Boy or girl, I am just plain desirable." He laughed arrogantly.

As he walked down the street he spotted Clay across from him, sitting at an outdoor table that had an umbrella in the middle. He was outside of a small restaurant seeming to be waiting for someone. _He's probably waiting on that blonde chick from today. What was her name again? Oh right, Isabel. _A mischievous smirk appeared on his face for he had an idea. _This is gonna be a lot of fun._

Clay was sitting by himself waiting for Isabel to show up. He was actually about 10 minutes early. Leave to Clay to have to be a gentleman.

"Excuse me, could you please help me sir?" said Raimundo with a very sweet .

Clay turned around to see a very pretty girl with one heck of a body. For a moment he stared at her but shook his head quickly.

"Sure miss, what can I do you for," he asked.

"I was just feeling lonely," Raimundo said in a low voice, "I wanted to some fun with you," he said seductively. It was hard for him to contain his laughter as he saw his friend becoming nervous.

"Excuse me?," Clay found this to be very awkward.

Rai got to his table, sat on it facing Clay, and crossed his legs, " Hey, you're really cute. I just love pudgy guys," he said leaning closer to Clay.

"Excuse me?" Clay was slightly insulted by what she said, and was even more nervous.

"Oh you look so lonely," his voice was low and more seductive now, and now he had his delegate looking hands on Clay's shoulders, "How's about we go out for pizza, hot stuff," Rai nearly lost it but kept his cool.

"Uh," Clay had now idea what to say. He gulped and was sweating bullets .

"And we can even lip lock too," he said babbing his long soft eye lashes.

Clay just about freaked, got up from his chair, and moved away from her.

"Listen miss," Clay backed away but Rai got up and walked towards him, "I'm flattered, but this isn't right," Clay laughed nervously as he blushed very hard and pulled on his shirt collar.

"Whatever could you mean," Raimundo said.

"Because we just met, and besides I'm kind of already with somebody else at the moment," Clay was sweating a lot now and took off his hat to fan himself.

Rai came close to Clay, "So what," he tried to put his arms around Clay again but he backed up, took his hand and shook it.

"It was very nice meeting you, but I have to be... somewhere else," he turned around and walked away.

Raimundo at this point couldn't hold it anymore and burst into a fit of laughter. Clay turned to look at the girl on the floor laughing. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Raimundo laughed for a good 2 minutes before standing up.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" he said.

"What?" Clay was slightly upset at the thought that this girl was just joking with him.

"Before you start crying, Clay you should know- " before he could finish Clay cut him off.

"Whoa, Whoa, how'd you know my name little missy?" he asked

"Take a good look at me dude and figure it out. By the way, I know that you used to wet your bed when you were a kid,"

"How did you!?" Clay was very shocked, "I've only told that to one person, and that was..."

A horrifying thought came into Clay's mind. Clay then took the time to closely look at her. It slowly started to occur to him. This girl seemed all too familiar. The thick brown hair, dark green eyes, tanned skin, that playful, hysterical laughter. The information this girl knew about him. But the one thing that really hit him was the swirly medallion around her neck. There was only one person he knew that had that medallion. His eyes widened with realization and shock. His hand slowly rose, shaking, with his index finger pointing at her, or actually him.

"R-Raimundo!" Clay screamed.

"Yes?" he said casually as though nothing happened.

"You... You're... You're a... You just... How did you... What was... Oh Raimundo!" Clay shouted now somewhat angry.

Rai let out a laugh, "Oh dude, that shall hold the spot in my record books as my most hilarious joke in all my life," Raimundo laughed some more, his stomach was starting to hurt.

"Well I'll be," Clay said with anger slowly boiling, "You've done made me madder than a cat on a rainy day." Clay still blushing from before, but once he thought back to that moment he shuddered with disgust.

"Well sorry but I just couldn't resist," Rai laughed loudly again.

Clay growled a little. He didn't like how he was played like that. But he made the decision to calm himself down and try to get over it.

"Okay partner so you've had your fun," Clay said as calmly as possible, "How do you look so much like a, like a, little lady?" he asked him.

"The Moby Morpher of course, dumb, dumb," Rai told him.

Clay made a disgruntled look.

"God you should have seen the look on your face Clay, you were as red as a tomato," Raimundo laughed again, his ribs were starting to hurt, "You, must've really wanted me, huh," Rai said in that low seductive voice again. Clay waved his hands wildly.

"Eh, eh, eh, eh! No more please. My nerves are shot enough from all of this," Clay practically begged. He pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Raimundo showed his signature mischievous grin but that was short lived. He heard someone behind him clearing their throat. He turned around to see some guy grinning at him.

"Hello, pretty lady, how would you like to take a ride with me in my new sports car," he said flashing a flirtatious smile. You could see eagerness in his eyes.

_That was a lame pick up line._ Raimundo thought.

Now it was Clay's turn to grin, as he laughed quietly in the background.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't," Rai said.

"You can't?" the guy seemed crestfallen.

Raimundo ran over to Clay and hugged him, "Because this guy is already my beau,"

"Huh?" Clay could not believe what he just heard.

"Yeah, he's my special guy," Raimundo pinched Clay's cheeks, "Isn't he the cutest,"

Clay tried to pull away. The guy who tried flirting with girl Raimundo sunk his head in disappointment and walked away.

Raimundo quickly let go of Clay, "phew! That was so close,"

"Partner, never do that to me again,"

"Uh... Clay?" said a small voice from behind the boys.

When they turned around they saw Isabel wearing a gold T-shirt, blue jeans cowgirl boots, short blonde hair in a ponytail and a small, white cowgirl hat. And she seemed unhappy.

"Bell Bell, you're here," Clay said happy that she finally showed up.

"So... You... And this girl?" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Oh no, we were only just, uh," He couldn't figure out what to say, cause it'd be really hard to explain.

"It's okay, you seem to be busy so I'll just go," Isabel ran the other direction.

"Isabel wait, you don't understand," but alas, she was gone, and Clay groaned in frustration and glared at Raimundo.

"What?" Rai asked almost terrified.

"You know very well 'what' Rai," he sounded angry, "You've spoiled my day," Clay started walking towards him.

Rai backed away slowly, "Hey look, I'm sorry that I messed up your date, but no need to punch me out."

Clay stopped in his tracks and blushed, "It wasn't a date Rai, we're not involved like that. But you've done made me mad and are going to get yourself a butt whopping."

"Whoa, Whoa, now remember your policy, you can't hit a girl," Rai was hoping that would deter him.

"You're right partner, I can't hit a girl," Rai sighed in relief, "But you know what, technically you're not a girl," Clay started pounding his fist, "So I have no reason to gentle."

Raimundo grinned nervously, then ran off leaving smoke in his trail. Clay ran after him.

Rai came to a stop at a telephone pole. He made a high jump and landed on the top. Clay saw this and stopped, he wasn't able to jump as high as Rai could. Raimundo stuck out his tongue at him and childishly mocked him.

"You can't get, you can't get me," Then he jumped off the pole and on to a street lamp that was close to a fence. He spun on the street light until he jumped off to land on the other side of the fence. With some more amazing acrobatics and jumps, he made his way over the fence again on a far side of where Clay was. He sprinted until he stopped in front of an alley.

"Man am I amazing or what," Rai couldn't help but to be impressed with himself, "Raimund Pedrosa, the world's greatest escape artist."

He laughed valiantly at his victory. "Yeah good for you," said a deep, angry, Texan voice.

Raimundo's eyes became as big as dinner plates. He turned around a found Clay towering over him and looking very intimidating. Rai laughed nervously.

"How... did you... get here?" he sad between nervous laughters.

Clay held up his right hand revealing the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Now it's payback time Rai," Clay had his very rare devious smile on his face.

Raimundo sighed, "Alright Clay, you win you got me, now come and get me," he held out his hands in front of him as though waiting to be handcuffed. Clay grabbed one of his hands roughly but then...

"Help! Help! This man is harassing me!" Raimundo cried, he fell to his knees trying to look helpless.

Clay looked around him and noticed the people looking at him. Some looked shocked, scared, or angry. Clay quickly released Rai.

"No ya'll, he, I mean, she is just a big idiot, there's nothing going on here. So just mozy on with your lives," Clay tried to reassure the people looking at him of his innocence. The crowd seemed to be convinced and no longer paid him any mind.

Clay sighed in relief, "Raimundo," he almost growled, "What in tarnation are you trying to-"

But when he turned to look at Rai he was gone. Clay loudly groaned in frustration. _Man that guy can irritate me more than a fly buzzing in my ear. I guess I'm gonna have to deal with him later._

Clay walked off to make it back to the temple.

Raimundo was walking by himself in the middle of town.

"Man that was close, he was going to kill me," his said, "But no one can out smart Raimundo the world's greatest escape artist. Ha, ha,"

As he was walking around, laughing at Clay's mishap, and getting more macho cat calls from men on his attractiveness, something caught his eye.

A little golden retriever puppy, that was tied to a pole next to a small restaurant. He thought it looked familiar, so took a closer look. When he saw the black collar around it's neck he knew who it was.

"Hey it's you Kyo," he said as he petted the dog, "Kimiko must be with around here somewhere," he inquired.

He looked around trying to find her. Then he looked into the window of the restaurant. And there she was. Kimiko, in a really cute outfit and neat hair, sitting at a table booth with a guy.

"What the..." he said. Raimundo moved away from the window to hide.

"She's on a date!" he said horrified.


End file.
